Drag and Drop
by NorthernShinigami
Summary: All Rei wanted was to take a shower. That's it. Yaoi, boyXboy, Fantasy, Demons, Vampires, Evily Black-Suzaku Possessed Kai, Etc. Many categories, some angest. Mostly Rei-centered.
1. Falconary

**Disclaimer**: I don't own beyblade

**Warnings**: Smut. Yaoi. Non-consent. BoyXBoy. ReiXBoris\Brayn hotness(my first published smut too! And there's a lot. I just wrote them in pieces and never finished them, so..)

These are random, unrelated things I wrote and came to conclusion I'm just not going to finish them. So I gathered them all and Ta-da! (Which explains the name. I literary drag-&amp;-dropped them in one file)

* * *

_**Drugged**_

"Hey." the raven-haired clung onto him, fingers tangled in his shirt and refusing to let go. Bryan grabbed his wrist with one hand, holding Rei's jaw with the other and forced it up so he could see his face properly. Few years back Bryan was about the same high as him, maybe even slightly shorter, but now he was several inches taller (the only person taller than him was Sergei, and he was the tallest in their group) and almost had to force the Nekojin on the tip of his toes to look him in the eyes.

He wasn't particularly gentle either. The strong grip would leave marks and ought to produce _some _sort of a reaction from Rei, but the black-haired didn't say anything. If anything it only made him soundlessly cling even harder to the Russian's chest and Bryan instantly let go of Rei's wrist to wrap an arm around his waist.

Bryan found himself staring into a pair of an astonishing mesmerizing golden eyes — but they were dull, glazed. Unseeing. And his face was flushed.

"You're drugged." He managed in a cut breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Rei glazed up at him, and removed one hand from the chest to softly take the hand Bryan was holding Rei's jaw with and guide it. Parting his lips he let out his tongue and licked the tip of the Russian's middle finger. Bryan's hand twitched and he hurriedly slapped his own hand away from the Nekojin, breathe hitching. So Rei lowered himself instead, face close to Bryan's crotch. His hands roamed around the area too and carelessly touched all the wrong places — or _right_ places?

The Russian swallowed hard and stopped breathing completely when he felt the zipper of his pants open. His hand grabbed Rei's scalp.

"Shit," he swore thickly, fingers tying themselves in the black locks as rosy lips engulfed his member.

Rei sucked at it like a lollipop, licking and nibbling with his teeth lightly. Tagging, teasing, sucking at his balls and deep-throating. Bryan panted hard, fingers clutching at Rei's head tightly.

The light-haired almost lost himself when his intensely pulsing, leaking cock forced a low moan from the Chinese's throat. Bryan forced himself to pull Rei's head back, removing the Cat's lips from his shaft before he cums in his mouth. The black-haired was oddly good at this. So good Bryan's knees almost buckled.

"What the hell did they give you...?"

* * *

_**Idiots**_

"He actually thinks you'll look better in a Furisoda than girl's school uniform! But you'd look like a Ghost or a Kuchisake-onna or Yuki-onna or something!"

"Shut up, Idiot! You're making things worse." Kai bit at Takao, inwardly cursing the idiot on his slip of tongue. Rei merely stared blankly, shifting eyes from Kai on one side of him to Takao on the other side, held under his older brother's restrains. The two had being arguing about something (vain and stupid, definitely) for a while now, purposely laying on the two chairs at the farther corner of the pool in the hotel the BBA booked all the teams and contestants for a vacation. At first it was quiet and seemingly not worthy much of attention but soon they rose to sit on their beach chairs, then stand as their so-called-conversation got louder and louder untill they were both on their feet, Kinomiya Takao in red swimming trunks, Hiwatari Kai in blue ones, and all body language indicating that someone should interfere before this escalates to a brawl near the pool where somebody could slip and hit his head and break something or whatever. And after Hitoshi and Rei, in his (for once) simple white t-shirt and black trunks decided to separate these two before any painful damage could be done, they just continued throwing insults at each other heatedly and the subject of their argument was to forever remain a miraculous mystery unknown to all attendants.

Untill Takao blurted something and the mystery of their sacred argument that got them at each other's throat was shattered to pieces.

"Let me ge this straight." Rei said, voice thick and eyes narrow, staring at the two of them in turns. "You were arguing about what type of _women's clothing _you should _have me dressed in?" _

If he wasn't busy controling his breathing and heartbeat escalating from embarrassment, his face would have gone all red. But as it was, the embarrassment was quickly getting override by anger.

This hotel pool was a public place and they weren't _alone_. The Blitzkreig team was relaxing in the sun on the other side of the pool, few of the American boys in the pool tried to beat Hiromi and Emily at water volleyball and Max was working to improve Daichi's swimming technique. Few others the set at the bar. Rei generally didn't care what people thought about him, but it was bad enough his friends pervertedly imagined him in a women's clothing, these two were making trouble and drawing attention to themselves and they made _him _the center of it.

"Yes, alright?! Yes!" Kai snapped with irritation and nervousness, looking like a wreck of a man who just stepped on a mine and was trying to hold on to his sanity, with his flaring eyes and unruly hair. "Look, it was just a fleeting conversation, Okay? Kinomiya said something dumb again and completely unrelated, so naturally I argued against his stupid half-assed logic. I don't even know how our conversation escalated to this subject. It was just a stupid argument, we weren't _really _thinking of dressing you up like a girl. You're a male, obviously—" Kai rolled his eyes. "It's just because you keep your hair _so_ ridiculously long we concluded you could easily pass as one, but it's just transient mindless thought, it didn't mean anything. Do you understand that?" he panted frantically, having explained all this in an almost one, long sentence without stopping to actually breathe.

Rei smiled, and Kai's dread grew tenfold. An ominous breeze blew, ruffling Rei's _ridiculously long_ locks he, for this vacation, decided to collect into a high ponytail from the top of his head, tied with a red ribbon.

Rei _smiled_, and his voice couldn't get any softer. "Of course."

Then he whirled around on his heel and side-kicked Kai's jaw with all his might, sending the male flying into the pool. Hitoshi instantly let go of his brother and jerked back just in time for Takao to receive a heated punch under his jaw.

No one saw it coming.

Well, no one he didn't hang around Rei almost on daily basis.

The Russians ludicrously spat the colorful cocktails they were drinking when the splash of Kai hitting the water echoed loudly across the pool, watching the exchange of events from the other side in boredom. Michael, Rick and Max received the water-hit from their spots in the pool just when Hiromi hurled the ball in Michael's face and Miguel and Claude trembled comically with eyes and mouths gaping wide like fish from their seats at the open Hawaii-style bar. Julia and Mathilda beside them were in no batter shape.

"Wh-wha-wha-wha—"

Rai, Kiki and Max were the only ones who didn't seem unfazed, though wetter than before. Rai shook his head, closing his eyes and going back to dozing off. Kiki laughed his head off.

"Idiots." Mao muttered nonchalantly from her seat next to the girls, picking over her shoulder with a neon pink drink in hand. "Must have said something about his hair."

Rei turned around and strode away scowling.

* * *

_**Kidnapped**_

"You can do whatever you want with me, I am not giving up." Rei choked desperately, "You won't get away with this!"

"Really? Then what if I told you-" He was close, too close. So close their chests almost touched and the Russian pushed him down to lay his back on the cold floor. So close Rei breathed in the smell of his as he hovered above him on all fours, with one hand pressuring on the middle of his chest, where the ribcage guarded the heart, preventing Rei from lifting himself back up.

"What if I told you, that I can break that wise, kind and strong-willed persona of yours? Break it so bad no one would be able to pick up the pieces?" Borkov settled on his knees, tracing his fingers softly from the chest to the throat while his other hand went to take out a knife from his belt. "What if I tell you, that I can ravish your well-trained body and shatter your strong soul, like a glass, into million tiny shreds and scatter your self-will all over the seven seas?... I can penetrate your skin, your flesh—" Rei's breath halted again as the sadist brushed the knife against his shirt, cutting open the top's clasps and revealing a surface of slightly tanned chest."—lick the blood off your fingers as I cut your chest open and stab that reddened, pink-shaded beating Heart of yours—" his fingers found Rei's flushed cheeks, despite him being deathly pale, caressing lightly before pressing his thumb on the Nekojin's lower lip. Knife tracing lightly, carefully, on bare skin.

"They can _think _you're strong enough to withstand whatever I might do to you," _Takao, Rai, everyone else._ Borkov leaned in third time, breathing in and out puffs of air into the raven-haired's mouth and speaking with low, husky tone. "But _my boys know_. _Yuri_ knows,_ Boris _knows, Sergei, Ivan.._Kai_. They know well. Well enough to be afraid for you. Well enough to realize that even _you _may not withstand what I can do."

"Ahh, but..." the russian whispered mockingly, reaching closer with every word, licking his lips lustily and Rei's eyes widened. He didn't like the lecherous tone to the older's wide, sadistic grin. Not at all. Borkov moved his thumb along Rei's lower lip down and pressed harder with his fingernail, ready to draw blood, and closer than ever. "didn't you say, just a moment ago, that I can do to you whatever I want...?"

* * *

_**Deep.**_

_"Sit."_

And Rei obeyed, having no choice either way with the Russian tagging him down by the arm. He even tied Rei's wrists behind his back.

Bryan pulled him down to his lap with a smirk, forcing Rei to lean back against his chest. The black-haired held a breath and choked, feeling the older's pulsing member forcing its way into his rectum. He felt the Russian's stomach-muscles stiffen as his ass cheeks involuntarily tightened around the member. He inhaled deeply, letting out a choked moan as he raised his chin up and sucked the air with lips parted wide, tears in the corner of his eye. Bryan's hand wrapped around his cock but his fingers were just grazing his twitching shaft lightly, and Rei cowered between the Russisn's arms into his built chest, panting hard. He was just sitting there, Bryan buried balls deep inside him, playing around and not even planing to move... the heat, the tightness, the lust, it was driving him _insane_.

So he moved _himself_.

* * *

_**Black Belt**_

"Do you fight?" Bryan blinked and picked over his shoulder to look at the Nekojin on the other side of the room. For some _retarded _reason some _retarded _person decided to pair _them _together in the same dorm for this privet BBA cruise, and _somehow _he just knew that the Chinese felt as happy as him about this (meaning not at all, if the constant scowl on his face was a hint), so he didn't really expect the other to initiate a talk.

"I mean Martial Arts or something."

"I can do Boxing." Punching bag was one of the Abbey's ways to improve arm muscles. But his was more about street fighting, knives and such.

"Black Balt." was all Rei said in reply. Bryan halted for a moment and then stood up, removing the jacket and long shirt he just arrived in, throwing it on his bed. Instead he took another shirt from his bag, simple light blue t-shirt.

"We're going to find a Dojo or something." Rei's eyebrow twitched as he too stood up from his bed.

"What's the problem of doing it here?"

"You don't want to mess the room and end up cleaning it, do you?" Rei crossed his arms on his chest. "No one will question us if we spar in a gym or a ring. If there is one here. If someone catches us doing it here they might think we're brawling or trying to kill each other."

Bryan smirked._ "Aren't we?"_

* * *

_**Shower.**_

He closed his eyes and lifted his head under the soothingly steaming current. Suddenly something touched him; gently, firmly, and he gasped as two strong arms wrapped around him.

He stiffened. Long fingers caressed his chest, trailing gently to his lower abdomen. _"Relax,"_ Bryan whispered behind him, pressing his naked chest to Rei's back, bringing his lips to Rei's ear over the long black tresses and Rei gasped soundlessly. He seemed to stop breathing for a moment.

"You're too tense. Breathe."

Rei inhaled shakily, taking deep breaths, but shuddered every time the Falcon's cool digits moved around his bare chest.

Bryan pressed his mouth to the raven-haired's neck and parted his lips, nipping and sucking on the skin sensitive from the hot water. His hand moved from Rei's naval to his tight, caressing and scratching, moving lower and lower. Rei's hand shot to grab Bryan's wrist and he shut his eyes tightly in dread, holding his breath. The hand settled on his inner tight instead.

_"Breathe."_ Bryan reminded him hoarsely and nipped at his ear, receiving in response a small moan Rei tried to withhold.

He opened his mouth to gulp for air —and Bryan _bit down_, _right on his neck_. Rei thrashed violently, his other hand grabbing for the wall and head thrown up with strangled cry which only made the Falcon cling furiously, pressing him tightly to the cold tiled wall, biting even harder and digging his nails deeper in the Nekojin's flesh. Rei could feel every muscle and curve in Bryan's body rubbing against his, with only the Russian's wet, clingy trousers separating their lower flesh and skin.

* * *

Shower's my favorite. Drop a Review?


	2. Omnos Fear

**Title:** Omnos [Fear]. (Inspired by the song _Omnos_ of ELUVEITIE. In Gaulish Omnos means Fear)

**Summary**: Kai is _taken_, and catches his first victim offguard.

**Warnings:** Gore, blood, violence, possible adult content, implied homocide and genocide, disturbing content, cannibalism?

* * *

Rei's head shot up when rough hand grabbed his jaw and forced his face up, the other hand holding his hip down to the ground so tightly it'll definitely bruise, Rei's butt sitting on the dirt with a growing pool of blood around them. His black hair cascaded down, wet and dripping water. There was blood everywhere, from his forehead, on the river bank and into the small waterfall leaking from the back of his head, dripping down his face, on his body, on his white bathing-robe, angry red clearly visibly on the bright fabric.

Blood oozed from his hands, knife holding both palms pricked to the tree above his head like pinned butterfly wings, fingers pointlessly twitching and Kai licked the red drops between them like sweet nectar.

His eyes were the same shade of blood-red, gleaming crimson orbs. He didn't say anything but bent lower to lick the blood from Rei's cheek, red eyes looked into golden dazed, Rei's head still spinning from the pain of the sudden collision of his head with the tree trunk and the stab in his hands. He couldn't move his hands, just a finger hurt too much.

He moaned hoarsely, blinking his eyes back to focus and the noise turned into a pathetic wail when Kai's lips met his in a hard kiss... if it was even a kiss. Kai's lips moved on his and sucked and nibbled and licked passionately as if he was trying to devour Rei's mouth, but Rei couldn't feel anything arousing or sensual in the act. It felt strange. Not because it was another male or Kai, but because it _wasn't _Kai and the emotions transferred through that kiss weren't right — They were wrong; lustful, carnivorous and plainly _off_, like the kiss served a purpose opposite of the idea a kiss should serve. Kai's lips weren't _Kai's _lips, these were that _Monster's_ lips; so burning cold and hot it scaled frostbite. The blood lust radiated from him like radioactive nuclear Chernobyl wave.

It wasn't a romantic kiss and the touch actually hurt. So much he started shaking.

"Ngh—" Rei tried to push him away and turn his head but every movement caused a stabbing pain to shot up his hands and cry out in pain, muffled by that _Thing's _mouth on his. He wriggled back and pressed himself to the trunk and Kai's claws dug into his tight's flesh, opening holes in the white fabric. He forced Rei's mouth open and slipped his tongue inside; sharp-edged coarse tongue delightfully licking every corner of the burnet's hot cavern, sucking Rei's own tongue in.

_Wait, Claws?_

Not claws, _talons_. Long and sharp, ripping through the bathrobe and skin completely and on the hand holding his jaw, too. Kai gave one last nib to Rei's tongue and bruised lips and removed his mouth, a trail of saliva following between them. Kai closed the small distance he made and licked the saliva from Rei's mouth.

He grinned wickedly.

"_Did you know? Some felines, after eating human flesh, develop a taste specifically for humans_." he murmured madly, latching into his neck, nibbling at the shoulder-blade. "_they could pass a whole herd of cattle and go directly into the house to eat the owners. Children are the best; soft smooth skin, the crunching of tiny bones... crushing in my hand_," Kai hissed hungrily, licking circles on the crook of his neck. Rei breathed hard, trembling under the bigger body.

His touch burned, and ached. What is _that_ implying? Does it feed on human flesh? No, that couldn't be cannibalism because _that _isn't human... But Kai is — this is _Kai's_ body!_ Do birds even eat such things? —no, not birds; a Bitbeast._

"_I can burn the flesh, cook it to smoke, steam it, fry it, boil it_." The creature sucked on the skin then opened his mouth and grazed his teeth gently on Rei's neck, on his earlobe, under it where the pulse was, making Rei's heart race and blood rush involuntarily. "_But I'd rather_," The hand on his jaw moved up to wrap around one of his arms. Rei swallowed, panting. "_have my prey raw_."

The talons grabbed into the bleeding leg deeper and Kai suddenly hurled Rei forward with so much force the hands ripped from the trunk together with the knife with a painful cry. Kai slammed the Nekojin on the ground and straddled him, grabbing his wrists to hold him in place, mouth attaching back to the collarbone in a second's notice and he bit down. Rei gasped a choke, a strange wail leaving him and eyes widely open; all of Kai's teeth weren't _Kai's_ anymore but the Black Suzaku's; sharp and edgy, straight, like the talons, like a shark's teeth, tearing the skin with ease.

Birds don't chirp at night, but that evening any night-bird and bat in vicinity opened it's eyes and took flight as far away as possible. Every animal, tree-climber or rabbit fled the area and fish dove deep into the waters. The only sounds were of the ones who couldn't run away; the waterfall of the lake and the flowing of water, the rustling of trees at the almost still wind. Accept that, not a soul was around, everyone felt the dreadful being and no one else wanted to be its prey.

Not a living soul was around, but that Black beast bit into him and tore pieces of flesh from his body, exposing a red-dyed collarbone and the Nekojin's voice chords reached a level so high he never thought he'd reach. He begun to hyperventilate and shake so violently Black Suzaku-in-Kai's-body had to grab the knife from one of Rei's hand and stab that same hand back to ground by Rei's side, chosing the wrist instead of palm this time and Kai's free hand pressed flatly against his stomach to hold him in place, caressing the bare muscles under the open bathing robe, drooling sharp-tongued smirk moved down his body, licking its lips with anticipation.

Not a living soul was around, but the moment the Beast started devouring him Rei could hear all the _dead _souls around him. All the previous people Black Suzaku killed, burnt, scorched, murdered, corroded slowly and painfully with his cursed flames, or ripped off their heads and arms and legs in one yank to swallow them limb by limb. Man, woman, children, old, young, whole villages and towns, families, homes.

A horrifying agonized scream echoed through the trees, so loud it reached out of the woods and river and the village nearby, waking everyone in hearing range and alerting one very specific person before proceeding out to the starry night Chinese mountains.

Rei couldn't tell whose screams these horrible cries were; the tormented, flesh-scorched, ash-turned souls the Black Suzaku massacred before him or _his_.

But he couldn't tell much of anything anymore, anyway.

* * *

Of course I'll be continuing this. Feel free alert me of any grammar\spelling errors, and throw suggestions and requests and promotes for oneshots :)


	3. Shower-room hookups

**Warnings**: Eh, sex? Lot's and lots of Yaoi sex, and mentions of a bit of Shota. BoyXboy.

**Note:** An idea I wrote based from my fic 'Mutual'. It's not going to be an official part of the story so think of it as an alternaive side-story of Mutual, I guess?

**Also:** _Mihael_ — means _Miguel_.

* * *

All Rei wanted to do was take a shower. That's all. Not a big request, but he had a problem.

Due to the stupid arrangement of roomies in this hotel, he was currently rooming with Kuznetsov, and be his reasons whatever they were, Rei refused to strip naked in front him and take a bath knowing he was right outside the door if he had a choice.

Luckily this awesome four-star hotel, which was particularly made for sportsmen had not only a gym but an indoor pool and close showers in the locker rooms.

Unfortunatly for Rei, other people found out about these too.

It became sort of a routine already —A bizzare routine. Each evening a different closet-couple will occupy the showers, and the Nekojin would come back with either a scowl on his face or a puzzled expression, being unable to take a proper shower. Bryan didn't need to go see it for himself because he knew the Cat will just tell him —just for the sake of sharing the puzzling information he gained. Rei saw no wrong in it; it's not like he was spreading the rumor worldwide and the Russian was the kind of person who didn't give shit about matters that weren't his business in the first place. Bryan was a reasonable man, he wouldn't spill anything, unless it will benefit him somehow.

Besides, it was that lots fault for making the shower unfit for use. They had to pay a price.

To Bryan though it was fucking hilarious.

The whole scenario was so ridiculous Rei even stopped getting mad for having to walk all the way to the showers and back for nothing.

When it first happened, Bryan didn't expect Rei to burst back into their shared number and nearly slam the door with growing panic.

"Kai and Hitoshi!"

Bryan raised an eyebrow.

"Th-they... they're doing it in the locker room showers!"

Doing it?... wait, does he mean— _Oh_.

"The older Kinomiya? Really? Not the idiot one?" Bryan blinked at him. "The way they chased each other for years you'd think they had a thing for each other, but I guess Kai wants to be the pussy for once."

Rei looked disturbed.

"Takao and Kai don't have a thing for each other! Kai is—"

"...Is not attracted for guys like him? Assuming he's sleeping with his older brother... yeah, I guess _you _should be more his type."

Then he suddenly looked at him as if he realized something, bright eyes lightning. Bryan stood up and walked to him. Rei looked up at him suspiciously as he stepped close to him. Bryan stopped inside Rei's personal space and raised one arm and put it on the door, beside Rei's head. He leaned in, grinning.

"You slept with Kai."

"Shut up."

—X—

"Apparently Kai is a manwhore."

Bryan choked on the beer, spitting it all over himself and cough. He grabbed the towel from his shoulders to wipe away his naked stomach and shorts with irritation. He just finished his bath, all he wanted was to relax in front of the TV a little. "He'll kill you if he hears you saying that about him."

"But he's screwing _Mihael_ over there right now! wasn't he with Hitoshi?!"

"Maybe they broke up," Bryan said in disinterest, shaking his beer bottle to see if there's any left. "besdies, didn't you sleep with him too?"

"Yes, but..." Rei groaned in frustration. "Like I've said, he's a manwhore."

—X—

_"Hmm-" _the moan echoed from withing, followed by a groan from the second party, and noises of slapping —flesh on flesh, deep, wet, squeaky, lusty—_ "Fuck."_

Rei halted, just like he did the evening before, and the one before that. He would have released a deep, annoyed sigh for not being able to use the showers again, but he heard a second noise that stopped him dead on.

_"Shit, Michael—"_ It was Rai's voice.

Rei lived with him for more than a decade. They _grew up _together. There was no mistaking it.

It was _Rai_'s voice

And..._ Michael?_

_You're kidding me._

_"Ah-"_ Michael moaned, Rei could particularly hear the lusty smile on him — and Rai grumbled, low throat and rumbling and suddenly Michael moaned harder, louder, with the sounds of wet slapping increasing and pace quickening, _"Oh y-yeah—fuck me harder-"_

— Rei flushed deep red and turned on his heel and fled before he heard more things that would burn its way into his memory and his current fragile sanity. He was already unstable with just having to sleep several feet from Kuznetsov without a barrier separating them and other pairs he had heard fucking the previous nights, the last thing he needed was _this_.

Not that he could _unhear _that anymore. The damage was done.

It wasn't that he was against Rai's choice of love life —Heavens knew Rei must be the most open person in their entire community. And actually the fact that it was Michael made more sense than if it was anyone else; they were both Team Captains, and they clicked the moment they met... unlike Mao and Emily. They were pretty good friends. And if Rai wanted to share his life with another male: it's his choice, and Rei will support him however he possibly could.

It was the fact that it was _Rai _that bothered Rei. Rei had almost walked on Rai vigorously ravishing another male. Rai was like a brother to him... even though they weren't blood-related.

Rei didn't even knew he was _gay_! Rai didn't reveal anything, didn't say anything, didn't show any sign at _all_. Maybe he himself was still confused about his own feelings? Or prehaps he felt this way all along and was just afraid do admit it to his friends and family? If that was the case it really makes you wonder if he ever had a crush on—_ No_. Rei shook his head and inhaled deeply, remembering that he kind of had to breath. He forced the thoughts out of his head. They were disturbing thoughts. _Don't go there_.

"Again Kai?"

Rei blinked startled. He didn't even realize he reached his room. Apparently he was so out of it he didn't feel his hand on the door handle. Now he leaned back on the shut door, facing the living-room. And Bryan sprawled on the couch watching TV.

His mouth went dry just thinking about saying it out loud. It was several minutes before he spoke, swallowing hard.

"Rai and Michael."

Bryan barely held the urge to snicker, but grinned nonetheless. He knew _exactly_ who Rai was.

_Really, this was getting better and better._

—X—

Rei entered so quietly Bryan missed him. He only noticed when he heard the bathroom door slam shut from the kitchen sink.

He heard Rei turn on the water. Other than that was silence.

Bryan approached the closed door. "That bad?"

_"Kiki and Ivan."_

... "Come again?"

He definitely heard wrong. The door blocked most of the sound... probably. Did Rei just say— "_Don't_. _Never_ speak about it again. It's wrong on _so _many levels I don't even want to think about that right now. Or ever."

Bryan agreed wholeheartedly, so he changed the subject, leaning his back on the door.

"How come you only come across gay couples anyway? We have girls too.. no, more like; it seems _everyone_ here are gay ..." he mused thoughtfully when he remembered something.

"Wait. Aren't these two Shotacon pervs share a room? Why come to the public showers?"

_"Bryan!"_

—X—

"Robert and Claude. I've got to say, from all the... _pairs _I've discovered since I've arrived here, this one makes the most sense to me. I actually don't mind them. Not sure why."

"Because they aren't someone you interact with on daily basis?"

Rei looked almost relieved. "Yeah... yes, I guess that's why."

—X—

Bryan's eyebrows went up. Rei looked really, really flushed. He was sure they moved past that, it has been almost a week already. Shouldn't he be used to walking into people having sex?

"M-Max and Rick..."

Bryan's eyebrows dropped in slight disappointment. "I'm not surprised. These two really seemed into each other from what I've seen."

Rei looked at him, blush gone. "How did you get that? they always bickered, Rick didn't like Max at all!"

"Exactly." Bryan replied matter-of-factly, smirking. Rei glared at him. receiving no recognition he lifted his chin and stepped to the bathroom, speaking casually.

"Oh, and _Sergei's _with them, too."

Bryan choked on his own spit. "What?!"

—X—

Rei walked into the room quickly and shut the door behind him. This time he spoke up before Bryan could even make a single noise. It was the first time Rei told the daily screwup news Bryan to _specifically _tell Bryan, not just to vent up and just because Bryan happened to be there.

And he was grinning.

"Kai and _Tala_."

_"What!?"_

* * *

_So many many more couples to go..._ *dreamy sigh*


End file.
